gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
DemonicDratini
DemonicDratini is a somewhat new user of the SmashFAQs board, only being around for roughly three months. He is most well known for his British accent, and recently having his most wanted character confirmed. He has a strong knowledge of the series Fire Emblem. Wanted Newcomers *Lucina - Lucina was DemonicDratini's most wanted newcomer. On the day that she was revealed, DemonicDratini went into a euphoric state equivalent to being high, and none of the subsequent Lucina bashing on GameFAQs could bring that down. *Frosl - DemonicDratini would like to see Frosl playable purely to spite BigBootyJynx. Frosl is a much better Pokémon that Jynx could ever hope to be, and would make for a much more appreciated character. *'Impa' - Impa is DemonicDratini's only remaining serious newcomer want. Impa was the first character DemonicDratini ever encountered in a Zelda game (his first was Oracle of Ages) and since then he has become quite fond of her, particularly her Sheikah incarnation. Being a recurring character, he believes that she has the greatest chance of being playable of all Zelda newcomers. Impa's appearance in Hyrule Warriors has only increased his want for Impa. Unwanted Peasants *Sceptile - DemonicDratini is a vocal critic of Sceptile's inclusion into Smash Bros., and can be seen in many topics related to it. DemonicDratini hates the idea of Sceptile being affirmative actioned in to complete a dumb gimmick, when Sceptile is neither popular nor iconic. *Demon Lord Ghirahim - DemonicDratini strongly dislikes Ghirahim and does not wish to see him included over Impa. Skyward Sword was a terrible game, and Ghirahim himself is a one-shot minor villain with obsessive fanboys. Naturally, this leads to conflict with LordCarlisle. *'Groose' - Another character from the terrible game that is Skyward Sword. *Ridley - DemonicDratini is actually entirely neutral on Ridley's inclusion, not particularly caring about him either way. However, DemonicDratini has a strong dislike for Ridley's fanbase due to their never shutting up about him and their insistence that he is more important than he actually is. Relationships *Energyman2289 - DD is unclear as to whether Energyman likes him, but considering that he made this page on his behalf, he would ume he does. DD greatly enjoys trolling Energyman on the subject of Ridley, as it always generates reactions that cause DD to laugh. DD and Energyman also tend to make several smart-alec comments at each other in Skype calls. Nevertheless, DD does like Energyman and finds him enjoyable to talk to. *LordCarlisle - Lord Carlisle and DD disagree heavily on the issue of Skyward Sword. Whilst Lord Carlisle believes it is the best thing ever to exist, DD thinks it is one of the worst Zelda games (and certainly the worst one in recent memory) due to a number of reasons. As would be expected, they also disagree on the issue of Ghirahim, with DD believing that he should stay as far away from Smash 4 as possible. Despite this seemingly huge divide between them, they agree on other Zelda related issues. *Radori - Radori was the first user whom DD encountered on a regular basis. DD is very fond of Radori, and they share many opinions on video games and newcomers. In Skype Calls, DD enjoys teasing Radori about a number of issues: notably his desire to be a competitive Smash player, and his tendency to order pizza Every. Single. Day. In return, Radori engages in friendly nation-bashing and pushing American superiority. Despite this, the two get along well and DD greatly enjoys talking to Radori. Trivia *energyman won, and DD is deluded. * DD has told Fire Emblem themed bedtime stories to Mikokiri. One of them being how Lucina was born. Category:Users Category:British Users Category:Ridley Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Skype Users